Les âmes dédoublées
by EllanorSharp
Summary: On dit qu'il existe des âmes sœurs, des âmes liées pour se retrouver. Venez découvrir le destin d'Ellanor, jeune fille de la Nation du Feu, dont le destin est immuablement lié à celui de l'Avatar.
1. Chapter 1 : Rencontre

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me présente vite fait, vous pouvez m'appeler Ellanor (c'est le pseudo que j'utilise depuis des années) et je suis une fan de séries, de films, de livres, bref un peu tout XD Je m'imagine sans cesse des histoires, et celle-ci est la première que je couche par écrit, donc soyez indulgents par pitié ^^ J'adore l'univers d'Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air. Donc voici ma première fanfic, n'hésitez pas à commenter, cela m'aidera à m'améliorer, à condition que ce soit constructif s'il vous plait ^^ Bonne lecture ! Je ne sais pas quel rythme vont prendre mes publications, tout dépendra de mon boulot, et de mon inspiration !

J'ai pris quelques libertés avec la série, mais le fil rouge sera néanmoins respecté. Cette histoire est le point de vue d'une jeune fille, esclave de la Nation du Feu, qui porte un lourd secret…

 _L'eau, la Terre, le Feu, l'Air..._

 _Il y a très longtemps, ces 4 peuples vivaient en harmonie. Mais un jour la Nation du feu décida de passer à l'attaque._

 _Seul l'Avatar, maitre de ces 4 éléments pouvait mettre fin à la guerre. Mais juste au moment où on avait besoin de lui, il disparut._

 _97 ans ont passé, et la Nation du Feu domine aujourd'hui presque le monde entier. Mais certains gardent encore espoir, espérant que l'Avatar reviendra un jour pour sauver le monde..._

 **Le dernier Maître de l'Air : L'Âme dédoublée.**

 **Livre I : L'eau.**

 **Episode 1 : Rencontre**

Dans le palais royal, au centre de la Capitale de la Nation, le jour se lève. Le palais s'éveille doucement, les serviteurs commencent leurs tâches quotidiennes, ménage, préparation des repas, et réveil de la famille royale.

Ellanor, l'une des esclaves attachées au service de la famille royale, était affectée à la Princesse Azula. Ce matin-là, elle eut la tâche d'aller la réveiller et de l'aider à se préparer pour la journée. Entrant en silence dans la chambre, elle ouvrit les rideaux, laissant entrer le soleil naissant, avant de venir près de l'immense lit tendu de tissu écarlate occupant le centre de la pièce. Des soieries ornaient le baldaquin aux bois doré. Le rouge et l'or, les couleurs dominantes de la Nation du Feu, présentes partout afin de montrer la suprématie du territoire.

La jeune fille encore endormie était plutôt jolie, assez grande et de taille fine. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient longs, tombant jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Son visage en triangle, sa peau pâle, ses mains douces et fines montraient une ascendance aristocratique, rien de moins.

La petite esclave s'approcha encore un peu, et secoua délicatement l'épaule d'Azula :

\- Princesse, princesse, éveillez-vous, il est l'heure...

Après un peu de temps, Azula ouvrit les yeux, révélant des prunelles d'ambre claire insérées dans des orbes en amandes. Elle se redressa paresseusement, s'étirant comme un félin, avant de fixer Ellanor toujours là, en train de préparer les vêtements dont la princesse allait avoir besoin aujourd'hui. Laquelle l'apostropha d'ailleurs vertement :

\- Eh bien, il n'est jamais trop tard, j'imagine! Tu as mis plus longtemps que d'habitude pour venir! Quelle est ton excuse?

La petite leva les yeux, clignant des paupières avec surprise, avant de bredouiller doucement :

\- Princesse, je...je souhaitais simplement vous accorder un peu de sommeil supplémentaire...loin de moi l'idée de vous manquer de respect ou de...

\- Je m'en moque! Pose ce que tu as dans les mains et disparais de ma vue!

Terrifiée par la jeune fille, Ellanor posa la robe qu'elle tenait, et fila sans demander son reste. Refermant la porte derrière elle avec le plus grand soin, elle commença à marcher dans le couloir.

Ellanor était une jeune fille à la peau blanche comme la neige, aux cheveux noirs descendant bas dans son dos, retenus en queue de cheval haute la plupart du temps, et aux grands yeux bleus azur. Bien que née dans la Nation du Feu, elle avait parmi ses ancêtres des membres de la tribu de l'eau, ce qui expliquait la couleur inhabituelle de ses prunelles. Plutôt petite pour son âge, elle était toute menue, avec un visage aux traits fins. Elle portait l'uniforme des esclaves, à savoir une tunique rouge foncée descendant à mi-cuisse fendue sur les côtés, d'un pantacourt de même couleur s'arrêtant à mi-mollet. Elle portait de petits chaussons rouge bordés de doré.

Un peu perdue, et désœuvrée depuis qu'elle s'était faite congédiée, elle se mit à errer dans les couloirs, sans voir passer le temps. Jusqu'au moment où elle percuta une autre personne. De par son poids plume, elle dégringola et se retrouva assise sur le sol de marbre, hébétée et sonnée. Portant la main à sa tête, elle gémit et releva les yeux vers celui qu'elle venait de heurter, avant de se figer. Ohlalalalalala... Elle venait de rentrer dans l'une des personnes les plus importantes de l'endroit, et même de la Nation toute entière...Mortifiée, elle s'inclina profondément devant lui, fermant même les paupières par précaution.

\- Monseigneur, je...je suis désolée, je ne...je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Oh pardonnez-moi, je vous en supplie...

Mais à sa grande surprise, elle sentit deux mains la relever doucement, et une voix grave lui adresser quelques mots calmes :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne voyais pas où j'allais moi non plus. Tu n'as rien de cassé?

Rougissante, elle se laissa faire, mais ne put relever les yeux. Car celui qu'elle venait de bousculer au point de finir les quatre fers en l'air n'était autre que le prince héritier. Se tenant droit juste devant elle, ses cheveux sombres noués en queue de cheval, ses yeux d'ambre pure incrustés dans un visage pâle et fin. Le prince Zuko. Elle se secoua doucement, avant de s'écarter délicatement.

\- Non, je n'ai rien, je vous remercie Altesse...Et pardonnez-moi encore, je vous en prie...

Il la contempla un moment sans dire un mot, avant de demander :

\- Une seconde, je t'ai déjà vu toi...Tu es l'une des servantes de ma sœur, n'est ce pas?

\- Oui Altesse, répondit-elle doucement, mais aujourd'hui, la princesse n'a pas voulu de mes services...

\- Je vois...ça lui arrive régulièrement il parait. Et donc tu erres dans ces couloirs.

Il avait un ton presque taquin, et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire pour le moment, me feras-tu la joie de quelques pas dans le parc avec moi?

Elle le regarda, proprement stupéfaite. C'était bien peu conventionnel, elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, indécise et pourtant flattée qu'il la considère comme digne de partager quelques pas avec elle.

\- Je...ce serait un honneur, Prince Zuko... si vous m'en estimez digne...

Il se contenta de sourire amicalement, et commença à marcher vers le parc du palais, l'invitant du regard à le suivre. Elle n'eut donc d'autre choix que de le suivre, se tenant à quelques pas de distance comme le voulait la bienséance. Elle ne savait comment se comporter, et restait donc prudemment silencieuse. Les bras le long du corps, elle avançait, la tête baissée, un peu inquiète et totalement perdue. Zuko, qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil, perçut son malaise et ralentit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, fusillant du regard les gardes qui l'accompagnait. Elle allait ralentir encore pour respecter la distance lorsqu'il lui prit doucement le bras :

\- Laisse tomber le protocole, tu veux? Pendant quelques minutes, je ne suis plus l'héritier... mais juste Zuko.

Il semblait y tenir, et Ellanor rosit en maudissant sa peau trop pâle, hochant cependant la tête. Elle ne pouvait promettre de réussir, mais pouvait au moins essayer. Se laissant entraîner, ils parvinrent à une petite presqu'île au milieu de l'étang du parc, où se baladaient une canne-tortue et sa progéniture. Le jeune homme congédia ses gardes, lâcha la brunette et s'assit dans l'herbe en poussant un gros soupir. Il s'adossa à un arbre en fermant les yeux, étendant ses longues jambes devant lui.

\- Assieds-toi, tu ne comptes pas rester debout tout de même?

Rappelée à l'ordre implicitement, Ellanor s'assit sur le sol en repliant ses jambes sous elle, observant tour à tour le jeune prince, et l'étendue d'eau. Il se passa quelques minutes de silence total, seulement troublé par les petits cris des cannetons, et peu à peu, elle commença à se détendre. Inspirant longuement, elle se laissa aller, au point de glisser sa main à la surface du miroir liquide.

\- C'est...c'est si calme...

Sa voix était claire, cristalline, mais comportait quand même des hésitations. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se pauser, et encore moins en compagnie d'une des personnes les plus importantes de la Nation. Elle tourna ses orbes d'eau vers le jeune héritier, et le contempla un instant, admirant sa silhouette athlétique, ses yeux d'ambre pour le moment clos, son visage pâle et ses cheveux sombres...comme les siens. Elle détourna le regard rapidement, comme fautive. Lui ouvrit les siens, et la regarda avant d'esquisser un sourie en la voyant plus calme et détendue, enfin presque.

\- Tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion de prendre un peu de repos, je me trompe?

Sa voix ne comportait aucun sarcasme, juste une profonde curiosité. Elle était grave, profonde, et apaisait la brune. Qui secoua doucement la tête, sans le regarder

\- Non, vous avez raison...mis ce n'est pas mon rôle de me détendre...je suis une servante, mon devoir est de servir la famille Royale du mieux que je peux, et davantage même...Le repos ne fait pas partie de mes attributions

\- Tu ne dois pas rire tous les jours, constata-t-il simplement.

Elle se tourna vers lui, intriguée, avant de répliquer doucement, son regard clair posé sur celui du prince :

-Et vous ? En tant qu'héritier du trône, vous ne devez pas avoir tant de source d'amusement que cela….n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut une moue surprise, puis laissa échapper un léger rire désabusé en fixant l'étang, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

-Tu es bien la première à me dire cela. D'habitude, les gens ont tendance à m'envier, à penser que la vie royale est fabuleuse…

Elle secoua la tête avec énergie.

-Je suis l'une des mieux placées pour voir que si votre sœur et vous êtes effectivement privilégiés, vous n'êtes pourtant pas les plus heureux… la vie royale est fastueuse, mais peu amusante… et vous êtes le premier-né, ce qui signifie que le poids qui pèse sur vos épaules n'en est que plus lourd.

Il hocha simplement la tête, sans la regarder. Il fixait l'eau pensivement, avant de sortir d'une poche de son uniforme une miche de pain qu'il sépara en plusieurs morceaux, avant de lancer de petits bouts en direction des canard-tortues, sans parler. Ellanor en profita pour le détailler discrètement du regard. Elle l'avait déjà vu, bien sûr, mais étant une femme et affectée à Azula, elle n'avait guère le droit de l'approcher, et encore moins de partager ce genre de moments avec lui. Que dirait le monde s'il savait ? Elle serait bannie, ou du moins enfermée…Et pourtant, elle se surprit à apprécier ces instants volés, détendus.

Ils restèrent un bon moment, plusieurs heures même, à simplement discuter de tout et de rien, et à nourrir les canards. Puis Zuko se leva, et après qu'elle l'eut imité, regagna le palais en lui conseillant de se faire discrète. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire et un léger signe de main avant de partir vers le terrain d'entrainement. Elle le suivit des yeux le plus possible, avant de retourner voir la princesse, qui l'attendait de pied ferme et la houspilla longuement pour son absence, allant jusqu'à la gifler en lui hurlant dessus. Ellanor ne dit pas un mot, encaissant, et surtout le cœur gonflé des souvenirs des dernières heures. Elle reprit son travail, sereine, et espérant au fond d'elle-même avoir d'autres moments comme celui-ci, tout en se faisant peu d'illusions. C'était arrivé une fois, il y avait peu de chances que cela se reproduise. Mais elle le souhaitait, bien malgré elle, car elle l'aimait. Oui Ellanor, la petite esclave, était désespérément amoureuse du prince Zuko, héritier de la Nation du Feu…

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi, sans mouvements notables. Les réunions s'enchainaient, les attaques étaient abondamment commentées dans tout le palais, si bien qu'Ellanor était aussi avertie qu'un soldat. En tant qu'esclave, elle se faufilait un peu partout pour accomplir ses tâches, ce qui lui était bien pratique pour glaner les ragots. Parfois même, elle le faisait sur ordre d'Azula, qui voulait savoir ce que les gens pensaient. La jeune princesse, du même âge qu'elle (soit une dizaine d'années) était avide de pouvoir et pour cela, rien de tel que les petits secrets de la Cour et des sujets de la Nation.

Bref, la routine était retombée, ou presque… car à la plus grande surprise de la jeune brune, elle avait revu à plusieurs reprises le prince Zuko, qui parvenait à l'arracher pendant quelques minutes à son travail. Il semblait l'attendre, la chercher même parfois, ce qui lui faisait tout bizarre et lui mettait l'estomac à l'envers. Elle craignait toujours de commettre un impair, ou d'être vue ainsi en compagnie de l'un des membres les plus importants… Pourtant, c'était toujours lui qui venait à elle, lui proposant une balade dans les jardins, à l'abri des regards, ou bien simplement une discussion dans un coin reculé du palais.

Au bout d'un temps, n'y tenant plus, dévorée de curiosité, elle lui demanda pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pourquoi il venait la voir et lui proposait des distractions pour alléger son quotidien. Il la regarda un long moment, paisible, avant de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, et de lui caresser la joue en ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille. Le geste était d'une infinie tendresse, et ses yeux d'ambre étaient posés sur elle avec douceur.

-Parce que je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi…je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais je le découvrirai. Et cela te détend autant que moi.

Aussi simplement que cela. Elle avait du mal à en revenir. Il ressentait quelque chose pour elle ? Elle une esclave, elle si laide (à ce qu'on lui disait), si quelconque ? Elle rougit fortement et détourna le regard, avant de lancer un autre sujet de discussion, la maitrise du feu. Car Ellanor était un maitre, même si elle le cachait bien. Elle ne se servait jamais de son don, c'était interdit aux serviteurs. Mais quand elle était seule, elle faisait naitre des flammes au bout de ses doigts, et les faisait danser dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait s'entrainer, mais elle était satisfaite de ce qu'elle parvenait à faire. Et si Zuko ignorait qu'elle connaissait la maitrise, il lui en parlait bien volontiers, parlant de ses entrainements quotidiens et de ce qu'il parvenait à produire, tout en reconnaissant qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir… Et en nourrissant une certaine jalousie à l'encontre de sa sœur, bien plus douée que lui. Elle essaya de lui remonter le moral, sans grand succès, et il écourta leur rencontre cette fois ci, s'excusant maladroitement pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Un peu déçue, Ellanor regagna ceux de la princesse et se remit au travail, sans un mot.

Plusieurs fois se passèrent encore avant que Zuko, un bon matin, ne vienne frapper chez sa sœur pour lui soumettre une requête pour le moins surprenante :

-J'ai besoin de t'emprunter ton esclave, Azula. Ce ne sera pas long.

La princesse, surprise, se tourna vers lui, obligeant sa servante à tourner avec elle pour finir de fixer ses cheveux, tandis qu'Ellanor, qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce à ranger les effets de l'enfant royal, se figea et cligna des yeux, stupéfaite.

-Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de cette bonne à rien, _Zuzu_?

La voix mordante d'Azula était narquoise, comme souvent, et le surnom atroce qu'elle donnait à son ainé n'en prenait que plus d'ampleur. Elle n'avait que du mépris pour lui, et ils le savaient très bien tous. Mais le prince ne se démonta pas, et répondit aussi sec :

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, mais c'est quelque chose qu'elle seule peut accomplir. Mes gardes sont trop lourdauds pour cela.

Azula lui jeta un regard aigu, elle n'était pas stupide, mais du diable si elle comprenait ce qui le motivait ! A bout d'arguments, elle fit un signe et la brunette s'approcha, s'inclinant profondément devant Zuko pendant qu'elle parlait :

-Va avec lui, puisqu'il semble y tenir. Et sois polie et respectueuse, ou je te ferai apprendre le respect à ma façon, entendu ? Et reviens aussitôt après, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Oui Altesse, répondit Ella d'une voix humble, en s'inclinant devant elle avant de franchir le seuil derrière Zuko, perplexe et un peu perdue.

Il l'entraina dans un dédale de couloirs, et finit par s'arrêter devant une porte qu'il ouvrit, avant de la faire entrer. Elle obéit, et écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'elle se trouvait dans les appartements du jeune prince. Elle se tourna vers lui, cette fois ci complètement abasourdie, et allait lui poser une question lorsqu'il l'arrêta d'un geste de main, avant de fermer la porte avec soin et de venir s'asseoir lourdement sur son lit. Il lui indiqua de prendre place à côté de lui. Ce qu'elle fit, tout en l'examinant du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et des cernes formaient des vagues sombres sous ses yeux d'or. Inquiète, elle finit par demander, ne pouvant plus se retenir :

-Êtes-vous souffrant, Altesse ? Dois-je avertir le guérisseur ?

Il secoua la tête en fourrageant dans ses cheveux, noués comme d'habitude en queue de cheval haute. Il finit par se prendre la tête entre ses mains, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux, le regard dans le vide. Sa voix s'éleva, doucement mais toujours aussi grave :

-Je dois te dire une chose. Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre, sans quoi je n'y arriverai pas. Peux-tu faire ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, et le contempla doucement de ses yeux d'eau, attendant qu'il se lance, et se jurant de ne pas intervenir, quoi qu'il dise. Cela attendrait la fin de son récit. Fort de cette acceptation, Zuko lâcha sa tête, croisant les mains dans le vide, et se lança sans la regarder :

-Depuis longtemps maintenant je connais ce palais comme ma poche. Je l'ai arpenté en long, en large et en travers, et ce depuis que je suis tout petit. Ma mère m'emmenait partout, y compris au parc nourrir les canard-tortues. Quant à mon père, il était distant, mais pourtant plus présent qu'aujourd'hui. Il n'a jamais été un père très…affectueux. Puis Azula est née, et la famille s'est agrandie. Mon oncle Iroh était à la guerre au Royaume de la Terre, son fils Lu Ten l'accompagnait…Nous avions des nouvelles de temps à autres, et tout allait bien. Jusqu'au jour où Lu Ten a été tué à Ba Sing Se, durant le siège. Mon oncle ne s'est jamais remis de cette perte. Il l'aimait tant, son fils unique. Puis ça a été le tour de mon grand-père, le Seigneur du Feu Azulon, et mon père est monté sur le trône. A partir de là, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Ma mère a disparu, Azula était plus peste que jamais, et moi j'étais seul. Je me suis entrainé nuit et jour, sous la houlette des professeurs exigeants, j'ai progressé, mais pas autant ni aussi vite que je l'aurais souhaité. Ma sœur me distançait jour après jour, et se moquait de ma maladresse…C'était mon quotidien. Jusqu'au jour où une cargaison de serviteurs et d'esclaves est arrivée au palais, près à servir la famille royale…et tu étais parmi eux. Une petite fille pas plus âgée que ma sœur, timide et effacée, terrorisée…

Elle rougit à cette description, pourtant bien vraie. Elle avait été arrachée à la ville où elle vivait, dans la périphérie de la Nation, par des soldats décrétant que son rôle était désormais de servir le Palais. Elle était arrivée quelques jours après, terrifiée, seule enfant parmi une flopée d'hommes et de femmes adultes. Elle s'était agenouillée comme les autres devant la famille royale, attendant que son sort soit fixé. Sans sembler remarquer son trouble, Zuko reprit :

-J'ai tout de suite compris que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Je ne pouvais pas te quitter des yeux. Tu semblais si petite par rapport aux adultes à tes côtés…Je ne savais pas ton nom, mais je savais que je voulais te protéger, car tu étais la première enfant autre que les descendants de noble famille que je rencontrais. Tu as été donnée à ma sœur, et ton quotidien a commencé. Tu la servais, pas toujours facilement, Azula ayant la réplique plus facile que les compliments, et la main leste…Bien des fois je t'ai vu sortir de ses quartiers la marque de sa main sur ta joue… et pourtant tu ne te plaignais pas. On ne te le permettait pas vraiment, mais tu ne disais rien. Tu étais si silencieuse…Dès que je te voyais, je voulais te parler, mais on n'adresse pas la parole aux domestiques, ça ne se fait pas…alors je t'observais, de loin, je veillais à ce que les autres, à défaut de ma sœur, te traitent le mieux possible. Je voulais croire que grâce à ce que je faisais, ton quotidien était moins pénible. Ce n'était pas forcément vrai, mais je voulais y croire. Le temps a passé, nous avons grandi. Et puis, mes sentiments ont évolué. Je voulais toujours te protéger, mais tu…je voulais aussi que tu sois près de moi. Alors je me suis remis à t'observer. Et puis, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai trouvé le moment et le courage de t'aborder. Toi Ellanor, parmi toutes…On a discuté, et j'ai passé l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie depuis le départ de ma mère. Peu à peu, au fil de nos rencontres, j'ai fini par comprendre quels sentiments je nourrissais à ton égard…J'ai eu peur, mais je ne peux pas vivre avec ce…sentiment sans t'en parler. Tu es la première concernée après tout. Alors voilà, je…

Il s'arrêta un instant, et se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux d'ambre s'ancrèrent dans ceux d'eau de la jeune fille, et elle put y lire une certitude qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Il se rapprocha doucement, sans la toucher, et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime, Ellanor…

Elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée et tremblante. Elle n'osait y croire, tout simplement, et se demandait si elle ne vivait pas un rêve. Elle se pinça discrètement, non elle ne rêvait pas. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il l'aimait…Il l'aimait ! Son cœur s'emballa, se mit à battre la chamade, son souffle s'accéléra sensiblement, et elle sentit monter en elle la force de cet amour. Qu'elle lui rendait, oh oui ! Elle l'aimait tant, ce jeune prince, qui pourtant était toujours soucieux des autres, ne négligeant personne, ayant toujours un mot pour ceux qu'il croisait… Elle laissa couler ses larmes, des larmes de bonheur, que Zuko ne comprit pas. Il se recula et l'observa, puis, croyant à un rejet, il allait lui demander pardon lorsqu'elle le surprit en murmurant d'une voix tremblante, mais profondément sincère :

-Je….Je vous aime…

Il se stoppa dans son élan, et la regarda avec un espoir fou dans les yeux, avant de tendre la main pour saisir délicatement la sienne, qu'il contempla un moment en silence. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, pensif, avant de sourire timidement et de relever les yeux sur elle, imprimant chaque courbe de son visage dans sa mémoire. Elle avait failli se rétracter quand il lui avait pris la main, avant de la lui laisser, grisée par le contact, des frissons courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle aussi souriait, d'un sourire doux, fragile, mais sincère. Lentement, sans se concerter, ils se rapprochèrent encore jusqu'à se frôler, puis leurs lèvres se joignirent, tout doucement, simple effleurement avant de reculer un peu, puis de se rapprocher de nouveau pour s'unir pour de bon cette fois. Leur premier baiser, maladroit mais tendre, la main libre de Zuko venant se poser sur la joue d'Ellanor, tandis qu'elle resserrait leurs doigts entrelacés. Leurs yeux étaient clos, et ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, à se découvrir à travers ce baiser chaste et délicat. Ils finirent par se séparer doucement, sans désunir leurs mains, et se regardèrent un long moment en silence, avant qu'il ne l'attire dans ses bras pour la plaquer contre son torse, en une étreinte forte mais sans brusquerie. Elle blottit sa tête dans son épaule, ses bras autour de sa taille, silencieuse et totalement heureuse. Complète. Il semblait partager les mêmes sentiments, car son souffle calme vint chatouiller son cou, gentiment. Un pur moment de félicité, à peine troublé par le craquement du foyer au fond de la pièce. Mais toute chose a une fin, et Ellanor finit par demander, inquiète, tout en jouant avec les cheveux du prince :

-Que….que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Je veux dire, comment….

Elle ne put achever sa phrase, mais il comprit, car il la resserra tendrement contre lui en répondant :

-On ne peut pas se voir ouvertement, alors nous continuerons comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à maintenant. Mais un jour, tu seras affranchie, et à ce moment-là je te promets que j'annoncerais au monde entier que je t'aime. Je ne te laisserai pas, jamais. Tu as ma parole…

Elle le savait, et elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance et amour, alors qu'il embrassait ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

-Azula va finir par se demander pourquoi tu ne reviens pas. Va vite, avant qu'elle ne vienne nous voir… Nous serons vite réunis, je te le promets.

Elle se redressa, sortant à regrets de son étreinte si chaude, et baisa sa tempe avant de sortir de la pièce, les yeux brillants à la fois de joie et de fougue, le cœur en fête et un doux sourire sur le visage. Sourire que même Azula ne put enlever, ce qui l'amena à se poser des questions. Elle résolut de comprendre et de percer le mystère de sa petite esclave…

Plusieurs mois passèrent, tranquillement, et pour le jeune couple c'était le pur bonheur. Ils se voyaient dès que possible, cachés, se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver. Ils s'adoraient, vouaient à l'autre une dévotion et un amour sans égal. Aucun ne pensait que leur secret pouvait être éventé, ils redoublaient de prudence quant à leurs lieux de rendez-vous, et le temps passé ensemble. Leur amour se renforçait à chaque fois, se forgeant au feu de leurs rencontres. Zuko, à l'occasion de leur premier mois ensemble, lui offrit un pendentif d'or monté sur une chaine du même métal, avec à l'intérieur une petite mèche de ses cheveux. Il portait son jumeau autour du cou, et lui demanda d'y glisser quelques-uns de ses cheveux, comme lui.

-Comme ça, nous aurons toujours un peu de l'autre avec nous.

Malheureusement, un secret n'en reste pas un bien longtemps, surtout dans un si petit endroit…même si le palais était grand, il n'était pas facile d'y garder un secret.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter dans les jardins, dans un coin reculé, ils ne virent pas deux yeux jaunes qui semblaient les épier depuis un buisson. Tout comme, perdus dans leur bulle, ils ne virent pas une silhouette se faufiler hors du parc…

Après de longues minutes, trop courtes selon eux, mais sans pouvoir prolonger, ils partirent vers le palais, chacun de leur côté. Ils ne voulaient pas que l'on puisse les voir ensemble, et pour ne pas prendre de risques, ils se séparaient. Mais cette fois, ce fut différent. Zuko entra sans peine, mais deux officiers arrêtèrent Ellanor à son arrivée, la sommant de les suivre. Elle ne put faire autrement, et pâlit en voyant _où_ ils l'emmenaient…Au centre du palais, dans la salle du trône. Elle contempla, le cœur battant, l'immense rigole de feu qui dissimulait partiellement le Seigneur des lieux, et s'agenouilla devant lui, tête baissée, la respiration courte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas pour de bonnes raisons. Elle avait peur. Très peur même. Essayant de n'en rien montrer, elle attendit, sans bouger. Jusqu'à entendre des claquements de chaussures sur le marbre du sol, annonçant l'arrivée de plusieurs visiteurs. Jetant un coup d'œil prudent, elle vit sa maitresse Azula, et le prince Zuko. Tous deux prirent place devant le feu, après s'être incliné devant leur père. Dont la voix profonde et grave retentit dans toute la pièce :

-Azula, est-ce là la personne dont tu m'as parlé ?

-Oui père, répondit elle de bonne grâce, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. C'est bien elle, l'esclave qui fricote avec mon frère. Je suis sure qu'elle l'a envouté cependant, Zuko ne se compromettrait jamais avec une telle honte.

Elle semblait vouloir défendre son frère, mais elle ne le faisait jamais sans une dizaine de raisons. Donc la question était « Pourquoi ? ». Ellanor ne pouvait qu'attendre, mortifiée. Ils avaient été vus, et le verdict allait tomber. Elle entendit Zuko intervenir, et son père le rabrouer sèchement. Son sang battait à ses tempes, elle était livide, et tremblait doucement. Le Seigneur du Feu l'examina longuement, en silence, avant de reprendre :

-Quelle piètre fille. Nous t'avons accueillie, nourrie, logée, éduquée, et cela en échange de ton dévouement envers la princesse. Et voilà comment tu nous remercies, en nous trahissant de la pire des façons, en corrompant l'héritier du trône ? Ma sentence sera terrible.

Azula jubilait, d'une part elle avait les réponses à ses questions, d'autre part Zuko était brisé, fixant Ellanor avec désespoir même si son visage ne montrait rien, et elle allait enfin se débarrasser de cette incompétente. Elle attendit, impatiente, l'annonce de son père. Qui ne la déçut pas :

-Je te bannis. Jamais tu ne reviendras ici, jamais tu ne reverras ta patrie. Cette sentence prend effet immédiatement. Gardes, jetez-la dehors !

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, deux gardes l'empoignèrent et l'entrainèrent. Elle ne put que se retourner, pour voir Zuko une dernière fois, déchirée, et lire dans ses yeux un amour et un désespoir aussi grand que le vide de son cœur…


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Pôle Sud

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fic sur Avatar ! Retrouvez Ellanor dans ses aventures ^^

Je l'ai zappé pour le premier chapitre, je le mets donc ici : Disclaimer : Avatar the Last Airbender appartient à Nickélodéon, et Ellanor est à moi.

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas )

PS : les reviews sont toujours acceptées et sont le seul paiement de l'auteur ^^

 **Episode 2 : Le Pôle Sud**

 _Trois ans plus tard_

Ellanor ouvrit les yeux, encore toute endormie. S'étirant longuement, elle poussa un grognement digne d'un ours, et se redressa sur sa couche de fourrure. Regardant autour d'elle, elle sembla s'étonner du décor qu'elle voyait pourtant depuis un an déjà. Se levant, elle s'habilla rapidement de vêtements chauds, une robe longue d'un bleu profond à la ceinture délicatement dessinée, de bottes de peau de phoque-tigré fourrées, et d'un manteau du même bleu que la robe, à capuche et doublé de fourrure. Enfilant ensuite des moufles, elle sortit de la tente qui lui tenait lieu de chambre, et regarda autour d'elle. La banquise éclatait de blancheur, reflétant le soleil au point que ses yeux furent éblouis. Le petit village se réveillait, elle allait pouvoir attaquer ses tâches quotidiennes. S'approchant du feu qui avait flambé toute la nuit, elle rajouta quelques branches de bois flotté, avant de touiller l'immense marmite suspendue au-dessus, où mijotait un ragout quelconque. Se faisant, elle laissa dériver son esprit, repensant à ce qui lui était arrivé…

 _Flashback_

Ellanor avait été bannie de la Nation du Feu. Azula avait compris ce qu'il se passait entre Zuko et elle, et avait résolu de les séparer, de briser leur bonheur. Alors elle avait rapporté ce qu'elle savait à son père, Ozaï le Seigneur du Feu, et celui-ci l'avait expulsé à jamais. Brisée, elle avait été conduite à la frontière sans pouvoir prendre quoi que ce soit, sans pouvoir aller dans la mansarde qui lui servait de chambre pour rassembler quelques affaires, et ils l'avaient envoyé dans un endroit reculé, à la limite de la Nation. Au même moment, un message avait été envoyé à tous les postes pour prévenir de la nouvelle _persona non grata_ , afin qu'elle ne puisse plus revenir sans être immédiatement arrêtée. Elle avait été tellement stupéfaite qu'elle était dans un état second, ne se rendant pas forcément compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Quand elle se reprit, elle était officiellement dans le royaume de la Terre, et contemplait son ancienne patrie avec désespoir. Une seule chose la réconfortait : elle avait toujours autour du cou le pendentif offert par Zuko, contenant une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle le serra dans sa main, et, tournant le dos au Feu, embrassa la Terre.

Pendant deux ans, elle erra là où ses pas la menaient, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour quémander, en échange de menues tâches, un peu de pain et d'eau. Les habitants des villages isolés étaient méfiants en la voyant arriver, et la plupart refusaient même de lui adresser la parole. Après tout, elle était de la Nation qui les envahissait sans relâche depuis près de 100 ans… Elle comprenait leur méfiance, mais elle mourrait de faim, de soif, de fatigue. Elle les supplia, éperdue, puis voyant que personne ne lui répondait, elle ressortit. Elle finit par se cacher dans la forêt, se nourrissant de baies et buvant l'eau d'un torrent tout proche. Elle utilisait ses flammèches pour se réchauffer, la nuit, et dormait sur le sol de pierre et de terre. Pendant plus d'un an, elle vécut ainsi, comme une sauvage. Ses cheveux sombres devinrent sales et emmêlés, bien qu'elle en prenne le plus soin possible, sa peau pâle devint terreuse de crasse, ses vêtements finirent en lambeaux et ses chaussures devinrent inutilisables. Elle dut se résigner à voler des vêtements du Royaume de la Terre lors d'un arrêt dans un village, ce qui lui couta beaucoup. Elle se lava dans un torrent, se sécha avec de grande feuilles et s'habilla de ses nouveau vêtements de couleurs verte et brune, une tunique verte ample et longue lui tombant sur les genoux, d'un pantalon brun et de chaussures assorties. Elle laissa ses cheveux libres, et recommença à marcher. Cette fois-ci, les villageois, s'ils restaient méfiants devant une étrangère, la laissèrent accéder à leurs auberges, à leur nourriture et leur boisson, pourvu qu'elle assiste à de menus travaux. Ce qu'elle fit volontiers, laissant dans son sillage des habitants étonnés mais ravis du coup de main. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rester longtemps au même endroit, et quittait les villages rapidement. Durant deux ans, elle traversa le Royaume de la Terre dans son entièreté, du Nord au Sud, avant de prendre un bateau pour le Pôle Sud. Là-bas, se disait-elle, personne ne viendrait la chercher, elle serait tranquille, sans contrainte, sans avoir à regarder par-dessus son épaule sans cesse. Elle embarqua en tant que passagère clandestine sur l'un des rares navires de la tribu du Sud, et descendit en cours de route. Elle nageait mal, mais parvint au rivage avant d'être découverte. Malheureusement, à demi morte de froid, sa tenue de la Terre ne la protégeant pas assez, elle faillit périr sur la banquise. Ce furent deux jeunes d la tribu de l'eau qui la découvrirent et l'amenèrent chez eux, la doyenne la veillant et la soignant pendant plusieurs jours. Ellanor finit par se rétablir, et inventa une histoire pour expliquer sa présence parmi eux. Ils semblèrent la croire, et depuis un an maintenant, elle partageait leur quotidien…

 _Fin Flashback_

La brune se réveilla un peu plus, et sourit aux différents membres de la tribu qui la saluaient joyeusement. Les enfants vinrent lui parler, les doyens s'installèrent autour du feu, et elle entreprit de servir tout le monde en ragout. Une fois fait, elle prit son propre bol et rejoignit le cercle, près des deux adolescents du village. Sokka et Katara, frère et sœur, fils et fille du chef du village parti à la guerre deux ans plus tôt avec les hommes de la tribu pour aider le Royaume de la Terre à repousser les envahisseurs, Hakoda. Ils se ressemblaient d'ailleurs beaucoup : la peau mate des gens de l'eau, les yeux bleus, des cheveux bruns longs et coiffés en natte pour Katara, en queue courte pour Sokka. Mais la forme du visage, les yeux pétillants montraient bien qu'ils étaient du même sang. Katara, âgée de 13 ans comme elle, lui sourit et demanda :

-On va pêcher après, tu viens avec nous ?

-Non merci Katara, c'est gentil, répondit-elle en souriant doucement, mais je préfère rester sur la terre ferme, enfin façon de parler. J'irai chercher du bois flotté pendant que vous serez sur l'eau, comme ça on ne tombera pas à court.

En effet, c'étaient les trois adolescents qui étaient chargés du ravitaillement. Les hommes n'étaient pas là, tous partis à la guerre, et les femmes s'occupaient des enfants plus jeunes. Les doyens, eux, se concertaient et effectuaient de menus travaux en fonction de leur savoir-faire. Elle était fière de pouvoir les aider, et apporter sa contribution modeste à la marche du village. Katara était un maitre de l'eau, le dernier de tout le Pôle Sud, qui avait été dévasté quelques années plus tôt par la Nation du Feu pour éradiquer les maitres et les faire prisonniers. L'existence de son don était donc gardée secrète, et en dehors de Sokka, Mabuba et Ellanor étaient au courant.

Après le repas, elle quitta le village avec les deux autres, et ils se séparèrent peu après. La fratrie se dirigea vers les eaux calmes et le bateau, tandis que la jeune fille se dirigeait plutôt vers l'intérieur des terres, à la recherche de bois. Elle se rendit vers un endroit interdit au peuple de l'eau, un vieux bateau de la Nation du Feu qui avait au moins 50 ans, pris dans le piège de glace d'anciens maitres de l'eau. C'est là qu'elle avait le plus de chances de trouver du bois sec pour le feu. Elle grimpa à l'intérieur, et elle arracha plusieurs planches avant de les débiter en bois facile à transporter. Cette tâche lui prit de longues heures, et elle se disposait à repartir lorsqu'elle eut un moment d'absence, au moment même où une lumière bleue intense jaillissait de nulle part et perçait le ciel. Qui dura quelques secondes ou minutes, elle n'aurait su dire. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle était bien incapable de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Un peu perdue, elle descendit et se rendit au village, sa brassée de bois sec dans les bras. Elle disposa cette dernière près du feu, puis expliqua à Mabuba, la doyenne du village, ce qui lui était arrivé. Sans pouvoir trouver d'explication logique.

Encore une heure après son retour, ils virent arriver avec surprise Sokka et Katara, suivit de….euh, ben une bête énorme ressemblant à une vache à six pattes blanches avec des traits marrons, dont un en forme de flèche sur la tête, et d'un gamin d'une douzaine d'années, en habits colorés et légers, pas du tout fait pour le pôle donc et le crâne rasé. Le plus étonnant était les flèches bleues sur sa tête et ses mains. Il dormait, et Sokka le transporta dans l'une des tentes pour qu'il se repose. Le lendemain, Katara alla le réveiller et ils ne tardèrent pas à sortir. Il avait un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage, deux immenses yeux gris et une espèce de bâton dans les mains. Katara, d'une voix enjouée, fit une présentation sommaire :

-Aang, je te présente mon village au grand complet ! Mes amis, je vous présente Aang !

Et pour cause, tout le monde était là pour voir l'étrange apparition et le jeune garçon. Quelques bambins vinrent même à s'approcher du bison géant, le scrutant avec une curiosité matinée de crainte. Il salua poliment en s'inclinant et en joignant les mains. Ellanor, elle, se sentait…complète. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, c'était le seul mot qui convenait. Comme si jusqu'à maintenant, il lui avait manqué une partie d'elle-même. Et si elle savait quel lourd secret pesait sur ses épaules depuis sa naissance, elle ignorait qui était ce gamin. Sourcils très légèrement froncés, elle l'examina de haut en bas, nota les détails curieux de son apparence, et demanda soudain, d'une voix timide :

-Tu es un maitre de l'air, pas vrai ?

Il acquiesça avec un enthousiasme débordant, et Mabuba enchaina :

-Ça doit bien faire 100 ans que personne n'avait vu de maitre de l'air…Au point qu'on pensait qu'ils avaient disparu, jusqu'à ce que ma petite-fille et mon petit-fils t'amènent ici.

-Disparu ? Fit-il avec perplexité.

-Aang, intervint Katara, je te présente ma grand-mère.

\- Appelle-moi Mabuba, fit l'ancienne avec simplicité.

Ellanor avait du mal à en revenir. Si Aang était un maitre de l'air, cela voulait-il dire que… ? Impossible, et pourtant…Cette sensation qu'elle ressentait sans pouvoir la décrire depuis qu'elle l'avait dans son champ de vision ne laissait guère de place au doute. Mais elle garda le silence. S'il ne disait rien, ce n'était pas elle qui dévoilerait son secret. Elle resta donc silencieuse, observant longuement tout autour d'elle. Elle pressentait des changements à venir, très prochainement.

Sokka s'approcha du gamin et lui prit son bâton des mains, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures

-C'est quoi ça une arme ? T'arriveras jamais à tuer quoi que ce soit avec un truc pareil.

-ça ne sert pas à tuer Sokka, c'est pour maitriser l'air, répliqua Aang en le récupérant d'une simple brise.  
Il le déploya d'un geste et deux armatures apparurent, tendues d'un tissu orange, qui formait comme des ailes. Les enfants, enthousiastes soudain, se mirent à parler tous en même temps. Mais le jeune maitre répondit à l'une des fillettes :

-Non, c'est pas un tour de magie, c'est la maitrise de l'air. Mon bâton volant permet de contrôler les courants aériens et de m'envoler !

-Aux dernières nouvelles mon p'tit gars, fit Sokka toujours pas convaincu, les êtres humains ne peuvent PAS voler !

-Et s'ils pouvaient ? Provoqua l'enfant, goguenard, en prenant son bâton à deux mains et en se concentrant. Il se tendit et soudain décolla d'un coup sec, provoquant cris de surprise et d'émerveillement parmi les plus jeunes.  
Il exécuta ainsi plusieurs figures dans l'ébahissement des villageois, avant de foncer dans une tour de neige qui s'écroula sur lui. Il en ressortit hébété, mais Katara l'aida à se relever pendant que Sokka, affolé, examinait sa tour d'observation de tous côtés. Il se mit à râler profondément :

-Génial, t'es un maitre de l'air, Katara un maitre de l'eau, perdez du temps avec vos idioties, moi j'ai mieux à faire !

-Tu es un maitre de l'eau ? Demanda Aang émerveillé à la jeune fille qui s'empourpra légèrement

-Eh bien, pas tout à fait, pas encore….

-Ça suffit, assez joué pour aujourd'hui, interrompit Mabuba. Viens Katara, tu as du ménage à faire.  
Elle escorta sa petite-fille jusqu'à leur tente, et la brunette put lui parler de Aang pendant plusieurs minutes, s'extasiant sur le fait qu'elle avait trouvé un maitre pour l'initier. Sa grand-mère la mit en garde, lui disant de ne pas trop s'emballer, la jeune fille répliquant que l'enfant semblait rempli de sagesse. Ce à quoi Ellanor, qui était à côté, pouffa de rire.  
-Je serais toi, j'y regarderai à deux fois pour la sagesse.  
En effet, Aang s'amusait avec son bâton volant collé à sa langue pour faire rire les petits rassemblés autour de lui.

Pendant deux jours, il régna une douce euphorie sur le village. La présence d'Aang avait un effet rafraichissant sur les enfants et mêmes les anciens souriaient davantage. Katara l'emmena faire de la luge sur les manchots, Sokka enseignait les bases du combat aux plus jeunes sous l'œil goguenard d'Ellanor qui voyait les futurs guerriers pour le moment peu désireux d'en venir aux mains, demandant sans cesse des « pauses pipi ». Ils préféraient et de loin jouer avec Appa, comme s'appelait le bison volant, ou encore regarder Aang réaliser quelques figures plus ou moins étranges avec sa maitrise. La jeune brune voyait Katara emmener l'enfant explorer les environs. Durant une de leurs balades, ils disparurent un peu plus loin que d'ordinaire. Nul ne sut ce qu'il s'y était passé exactement, mais quelques heures plus tard, on vit une grande fusée exploser dans le ciel, comme un signal. Suivi de plusieurs autres de moindre importance. Inquiets, les villageois se demandaient ce qui avait pu arriver, d'autant que les deux adolescents n'étaient pas revenus. Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard, penauds. Ils avouèrent être allés visiter le bateau interdit, et quelque mécanisme avait déclenché la mise à feu des fusées. Sokka, en colère, puis Mabuba incendièrent Katara mais c'est Aang qui la défendit en prenant sur lui l'accident. En qualité de « chef » du village, l'adolescent brun lui demanda de partir. Il mettait le peuple en danger selon lui, et Aang ne put que se résigner. Il appela Appa, et quitta le village le nez bas, triste de se faire chasser alors qu'il se sentait si bien. Mais un danger d'autre sorte guettait les membres de la Tribu de l'Eau…

En effet, au loin dans la baie, un bateau fait de métal à la proue pointue et à la tour haute sillonnait les cours d'eau sans relâche. A bord, des membres de la Nation du Feu. Ils virent d'abord une grande lumière bleue illuminant le ciel sur laquelle ils mirent le cap, puis quelques jours plus tard les explosions des fusées, qui les guidèrent jusqu'au village.


	3. Chapter 3 : Retrouvailles

La suite ^^ en espérant que cela vous plait toujours ^^

 **Episode 3 : Retrouvailles**

Sokka savait que le bateau de l'ennemi allait arriver sous peu. Son appel retentit dans tout le petit village :

-Soldats, préparez-vous ! La Marine du Feu peut arriver d'un instant à l'autre !

-Je peux aller faire pipi ? Demanda l'un des enfants affolé.

-Et pas de pause-pipi ! Cria l'adolescent, nerveux même s'il ne le montrait pas plus que cela.

Il se rendit à sa tente et se prépara. Il était le seul vrai guerrier du village, les autres étant trop jeunes. Il se changea, enfilant sa tenue de combat et maquilla son visage aux couleurs de son peuple, le gris, le noir et le bleu foncé en un masque censé apporter la peur parmi l'ennemi, mit son boomerang dans son fourreau dans son dos, et prit sa masse. Il se tint ainsi devant les autres, sur la barrière de neige, prêt à défendre les siens au péril de sa vie. Ellanor, elle, se mit derrière lui avec Katara et quelques autres, prête à le seconder de son mieux en cas de besoin. Elle était nerveuse… cela faisait 3 ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu un membre de son ancienne Nation, et cela lui faisait peur. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Elle ne devait surtout pas utiliser sa maitrise, c'était la seule condition qu'elle s'imposait. Elle ne voulait pas d'ennuis. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, dissimulant les traits de son visage en les mettant dans l'ombre. Ainsi, même si elle connaissait les guerriers qui allaient arriver, eux ne le verraient pas. Ils ne remarqueraient pas une jeune fille habillée de bleu avec une capuche au milieu des autres.

Un tremblement secoua le sol. Tous se levèrent, attentifs et craintifs, regardant de tous côtés. La neige sous les pieds de Sokka s'effrita, manquant lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Les mères firent venir leurs enfants près d'elles, tous avaient le visage levé vers l'endroit d'où provenaient ce bruit et cette tension. Il y avait un brouillard un peu épais sur la zone, les entourant et floutant leur vision. La tour de guet s'effondra, faisant râler le guerrier, et la plupart coururent se mettre à l'abri, terrifiés, paniqués. Katara chercha Mabuba des yeux pour l'emmener avec elle, sans la trouver. Elle se tourna vers son frère et poussa un cri de terreur. A travers la brume, on distinguait une silhouette immense, bien plus grande qu'eux, menaçante. Celle du navire de métal, majestueux dans le genre guerrier, faisant paraitre les humains minuscules en comparaison. Sokka, dressé sur la barrière, n'atteignait pas même la moitié de sa taille. Il avançait en fendant la glace sans effort, droit sur le village. La jeune maitre cria à tous de se mettre à l'abri, et seul son frère ne bougea pas. Il était paralysé par la peur en voyant l'énorme masse lui foncer dessus. Une fissure provenant de la glace s'enfonça dans le village sans peine, Katara attrapant une enfant pour l'empêcher d'y tomber de justesse. Elle hurla à son frère de se pousser, mais il brandit son arme courageusement, prêt à frapper. Sauf qu'il n'en eut pas l'occasion, la neige s'écroulant sous ses pieds pour l'amener au bas de la barrière sous l'assaut de la proue de métal, heureusement sans mal. Il resta debout, hébété, et ne put que regarder un nuage de vapeur s'envoler du navire.

Le bateau brisa même la fragile défense de neige entourant le village. Tout le monde s'approcha de la place centrale, inquiet et intrigué tout à la fois, médusé par ce géant. Il s'ouvrit par l'avant, planche métallique pointue s'enfonçant sans peine, obligeant Sokka à reculer pour ne pas être écrasé, permettant aux hommes de débarquer. Ce qu'ils firent sans tarder, lentement, menaçants. Deux lignes de soldats rouges au visage masqué se formèrent de part et d'autre, puis descendit dans le froid le chef de l'expédition. Un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que Sokka, vêtu du rouge de sa Nation, en tenue guerrière. Un visage pâle déformé par une cicatrice sur le côté gauche, partant de son œil et disparaissant dans son casque. Des yeux d'ambre, une expression dure malgré des traits fins et aristocratiques. Et une voix qui retentit dans l'esprit d'Ellanor, postée un peu en retrait, comme un coup de poignard dans ses souvenirs. Une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais oubliée. Et elle ne put que murmurer, inaudible, les yeux rivés sur ce visage familier et étranger à la fois :

-Zuko….

Car c'était bien le jeune prince qui se tenait devant eux, les toisant de son regard d'or. Mais quelque chose avait changé en lui, et pas que physiquement. Il avança et repoussa sans peine les maigres efforts de Sokka pour le déstabiliser. Il l'envoya dans la neige, et avança jusqu'à attraper Mabuba par le bras, la faisant gémir et la tenant devant lui pour clamer :

-Je cherche l'Avatar ! Il doit avoir à peu près son âge, et il maitrise les quatre éléments. Où le cachez-vous ?

Il la repoussa ensuite violemment, et elle serait tombée si Katara ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Personne ne répondit, en partie parce qu'ils étaient terrifiés. Se serrant les uns contre les autres, ils toisaient Zuko de leurs yeux bleus remplis de peur. Il fit apparaitre une vague de feu sortant de son poing, laquelle passa juste au-dessus des villageois. En colère, il brailla :

-Je sais que vous le cachez quelque part ! Dites-moi où !

Sokka, qui s'était relevé, récupéra sa masse et se jeta sur lui par derrière. Malheureusement pour lui, Zuko était un guerrier accompli et il n'eut aucun mal à esquiver l'assaut, faisant passer l'adolescent par-dessus son épaule dans un mouvement fluide et gracieux, et l'envoyant de nouveau dans la neige. Sans se laisser faire, Sokka attrapa son boomerang et l'envoya sur le fils du feu, qui l'évita de peu en grognant. L'un des enfants tenait la lance du basané dans ses mains, et la lui lança en criant :

-Lui montre pas que tu as peur !

Sokka l'attrapa au vol, et se relevant, il s'élança de nouveau sur Zuko, qui brisa l'arme d'un geste avant de frapper son adversaire du manche sur le front, l'envoyant une fois encore en position assise dans le froid. Sokka, sonné, gémit un peu en se massant le crâne. Sauf que le prince avait oublié un petit détail : les boomerangs reviennent là où ils ont été lancés ! Il se le prit donc en pleine tête, ou plutôt en plein casque, par l'arrière. Sonné, il redressa l'armature de métal protégeant sa tête et regarda l'adolescent à ses pieds avec haine. Il fit apparaitre deux minces lames de feu dans ses jointures, menaçant, et allait attaquer lorsqu'il vola littéralement en arrière, perdant son casque par la même occasion. C'est Aang qui, perché sur un manchot et son bâton dans les mains, lui avait foncé dessus et était passé entre ses jambes. L'exploit fut salué par les cris des enfants, et la reconnaissance plus discrète des adultes. Il atterrit près du frère et de la sœur, et le manchot le fit descendre en se redressant, l'envoyant dans la neige, avant de partir tranquillement.

-Salut Katara, Salut Sokka, fit-il en les regardant.

-Salut Aang, répondit Sokka, semblant blasé et un peu blessé dans sa fierté. Merci d'être revenu…

Zuko se releva, et Ellanor put le contempler sans son casque, et voir quels changements physiques s'étaient déroulés pour lui. Outre sa carrure plus développée, il y avait cette cicatrice sur le côté gauche de son visage, qui mangeait son œil, sa tempe et s'arrêtait à son oreille en l'englobant. D'un rouge plus foncé sur la paupière, comme si elle en était l'épicentre, il s'agissait à n'en pas douter d'une brulure. Comment et pourquoi, là étaient les deux questions principales. Ses cheveux aussi avaient changé, ils avaient foncé, devenant d'un noir d'encre, et il les avait rasé sauf une petite surface à l'arrière de sa tête, lui permettant de nouer une longue queue de cheval qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas ou du souffle du vent. Et l'expression dure et fermée de ses traits ne lui était certes pas familière. Que s'était-il passé en 3 ans… ?

Il fit un geste, et ses soldats se déployèrent autour du maitre de l'air, puis il se mit en garde. Il prévoyait visiblement d'affronter l'enfant. Aang tint son bâton de manière différente et sans attendre envoya une rafale de neige sur ses assaillants. Qui n'eurent que le temps de se protéger. Il se tenait entre les membres de la tribu et le prince du feu, droit et résolu. Il ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal. Sa voix s'éleva fermement :

-C'est moi que tu cherches ?

Incrédule, le brun demanda :

-C'est toi le maitre de l'Air ? C'est toi l'Avatar ?

Le plus jeune se remit en garde et ils commencèrent à se tourner autour, alors que Zuko grommelait :

-Ca fait des années que je m'entraine pour ce combat, que je médite, et finalement tu n'es qu'un sale gamin…

Le « gamin » pencha la tête sur le côté en s'arrêtant :

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un adolescent méchant !

Un duel s'engagea alors, le fils du feu envoyant des flammes sur Aang qui fit tourner son bâton pour les éviter et les éteindre. Mais lorsque les enfants derrière lui gémirent de la chaleur, il prit conscience que les villageois risquaient d'être blessés. Il rompit l'affrontement, et déclara :

-Si je viens avec toi, tu me promets de laisser ces gens tranquilles ?

Le visage fermé, Zuko hocha la tête en se détendant à son tour. Deux soldats encadrèrent sur le champ le garçon, et le firent monter dans le navire à la suite du Prince. Katara appela Aang qui tenta de la rassurer et lui demanda de prendre soin d'Appa. Les derniers soldats grimpèrent derrière eux, et on entendit Zuko déclarer :

-Cap sur la Nation du Feu, je rentre à la maison !

Le bateau se referma sur le visage inquiet d'Aang que la jeune maitre de l'eau regardait, les larmes aux yeux. Ils partirent sur le champ, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage, sauf la destruction d'une partie de la glace et de la barrière.

Pendant quelques minutes tout le village resta hébété, puis la vie reprit aussi normalement que possible. On reconstruisait les dégâts causés par le bateau : on remontait la barrière, on bouchait la fissure avec de la neige. Mais les visages étaient inquiets, on regardait parfois à l'horizon avec crainte. Ellanor elle-même n'était pas tranquille. Agitée, elle se rendit dans sa tente et commença à faire les cents pas, creusant presque une tranchée dans la neige. Il ne l'avait pas vu, tout à sa conquête de l'Avatar, et cela valait probablement mieux, mais… Elle ne pouvait se défaire d'un sentiment de douleur et de tristesse. Malgré les mois et les années passés, elle l'aimait encore, elle le savait. Jamais elle n'avait pu l'oublier, pas lui, pas celui qui l'avait sauvé…en quelque sorte. Elle s'assura que personne ne la voyait, et sortit de sa tunique le pendentif d'or qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Elle l'ouvrit et caressa un moment la mèche de cheveux qu'il contenait. Les cheveux de Zuko…Elle le referma et le serra dans sa main. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle devait le revoir. Lui parler, regarder ses yeux d'ambre, son visage d'albâtre…Elle se secoua. Comment le rejoindre de toute manière, il était déjà loin… Elle n'avait aucun moyen de transport. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa couche, avec désespoir. Jamais elle ne le reverrait, c'était évident. Elle commença à se morfondre, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues, bouleversée. Zuko…Elle l'avait reconnu sans aucune peine, malgré les changements. Mais ceux-ci semblaient profonds, et elle ignorait s'il restait un peu de son petit ami si doux et protecteur dans cet être froid et insensible en apparence…Elle essuya ses joues humides. Elle ne devait pas rester comme ça, sinon elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle devait se relever, et si elle voulait le revoir, elle devait s'en donner les moyens. Mais comment ? De nouveau, le problème du transport s'imposa à elle. Elle ne pouvait faire appel à sa maitrise du feu, elle ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour voler en se propulsant comme elle avait vu Azula faire une fois, et elle ne connaissait pas les autres éléments. Donc pas possible. Impossible aussi d'y aller à la nage, le navire était trop loin et elle n'irait jamais assez vite, il ne fallait pas y compter. Tout en réfléchissant, elle empaquetait ses maigres effets dans un sac de peau, et en serrait les cordons. Elle prit ensuite son couchage qu'elle roula par-dessus, et regarda la tente. Elle y avait vécu pendant un an, et elle s'était attachée à cette terre pas si hostile quand on prenait garde à ne pas l'offenser. Mais elle n'y était pas à sa place, elle le savait malgré tout.

Elle sortit de sa tente et observa le village qui se remettait péniblement, et se dirigea vers Mabuba pour lui faire part de son intention de partir. Elles discutèrent un instant :

-Mabuba, je pense que le moment est venu pour moi de quitter le village. Je n'oublierai jamais votre bonté et votre chaleur, mais je ne suis pas à ma place ici….

-J'ai toujours su que tu ne resterais pas longtemps parmi nous, répondit simplement la vieille femme. Tu es arrivée il y a un an, et tu es différente aujourd'hui. Mais tes racines ne sont pas ici dans la glace…Elles sont plus loin, n'est-ce pas ?

Ellanor hésita un moment, avant de hocher la tête :

-Oui, en effet…très loin. Mais pour les revoir un jour, si c'est possible, j'ai encore un long voyage à accomplir.

Mabuba acquiesça, avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Ce qu'elle fit, un peu intriguée, son sac sur le dos, et remarquant que la vieille doyenne portait quelque chose dans son dos. Un peu plus loin, à la sortie du village, elle aperçut deux silhouettes qu'elle reconnut en approchant comme celles de Sokka et Katara. Elle entendit quelques mots, prononcés par l'aîné :

-Allez, on va sauver ton petit copain !

-C'est pas mon petit… ! protesta Katara, gênée.

-Pas encore ! Fit Sokka en haussant les épaules, comme connaissant une vérité que la jeune fille ne pouvait voir.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ? Demanda Mabuba l'air de rien, en approchant avec Ella.

Les deux adolescents, pris sur le fait, tentèrent vainement d'avoir l'air innocent, avec une expression disant « nous, mijoter quelque chose ? Mais enfin non, je vois pas de quoi tu parles, quelle drôle d'idée ! ». En souriant, la doyenne sortit le ballot qu'elle tenait caché, et que son accompagnatrice avait aperçu, et le donna aux enfants :

-Vous en aurez besoin, vous avez de longues journées de voyage devant vous !

Ils se regardèrent avec surprise avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Mabuba, perplexes. Elle reprit :

-Ca faisait si longtemps que j'avais perdu espoir, et c'est toi qui me l'as rendu, mon petit maitre de l'eau ! dit-elle en s'adressant à Katara avec un sourire.

Elles s'embrassèrent un instant, complices, puis elle se tourna vers Sokka :

-Et toi, mon brave guerrier, tâche d'être gentil avec ta sœur.

-Euh, ne t'en fais pas, ça roule Mabuba, fit Sokka pour dissimuler sa gêne d'être ainsi enlacé par sa grand-mère.

-Aang est bien l'Avatar, termina la doyenne en les regardant tour à tour, il représente notre dernière chance. Vous devez le retrouver. Emmenez Ellanor avec vous, elle vous aidera. Vos destins sont dorénavant liés au sien.

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, et hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient conscience de ce qu'ils devaient faire, restait à pouvoir le mettre en pratique, car comme Katara le fit remarquer :

-On a aucune chance de rattraper le bateau avec ce canoë.

Ils entendirent à ce moment-là un rugissement derrière la crête de glace, et une silhouette massive se découpa dans le soleil. C'est Ellanor qui l'identifia la première :

-Appa ! Il peut nous emmener sur son dos, et on les rattrapera en un rien de temps ! Après tout, il vole non ?

-On l'a jamais vu voler, rétorqua Sokka, sceptique. Et vous adorez me mettre dans des situations que je contrôle, pas vrai ?

Elle pouffa doucement en le traitant de maniaque du contrôle, et s'élança derrière son amie qui se dirigeait en courant vers le bison à 6 pattes. Formant une chaine, ils chargèrent leurs bagages dans la nacelle perchée sur le dos du bison, puis après un dernier au revoir à Mabuba, Katara sur le cou d'Appa, Sokka et Ellanor dans la nacelle, ils se mirent en route.

-Appa, on y va ! On va chercher Aang !

L'animal poussa un meuglement sourd, puis se mit en branle lentement et lourdement. Alors qu'ils espéraient s'envoler, il se contenta de se laisser glisser dans l'eau et de nager dans la direction indiquée. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, se demandant si cela allait réellement leur permettre de retrouver le fils de l'air.

Pendant une longue heure, ils voguèrent entre les glaciers et les icebergs, tranquillement, presque lentement. Sokka donnait des instructions à Appa pour le faire décoller, d'une voix morne, blasée :

-Vas-y, décolle, envole-toi, monte en flèche…

Bref, rien de très utile vu que le bison ne bronchait pas. Katara, elle, essaya une autre méthode, cajolant l'animal de la voix tout en tenant les rênes :

-S'il te plait Appa, décolle. On a besoin de ton aide pour aller sauver Aang, fais un effort !

-Vole, continuait le jeune garçon de la même voix monotone.

La jeune mate sourit et utilisa sa voix la plus enjôleuse pour lui parler :

-Sokka ne croit pas que tu puisses voler, mais moi j'en suis sure Appa ! Tu peux le faire je le sais !

Ellanor se pencha par-dessus la nacelle et retirant ses moufles enfouit ses mains dans la fourrure épaisse et douce du bison en murmurant tendrement :

-Allez Appa, je t'en prie…pour Aang, je sais que tu veux le retrouver autant voire plus que nous. J'ai foi en toi, vole…

Rien à faire, le mammifère poussa un grondement rauque et continua sa nage pacifique, bien que le rythme se soit un peu accéléré. Sokka, songeur, repensa à leur première rencontre avec le fils de l'air :

-Quel ordre le p'tit lui a donné ? « Allez Appa, euh Hip hip, Woh woh ? » Hip hip ? répéta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Il y eut un mouvement brusque et il n'eut que le temps de récupérer Ellanor avant qu'elle ne bascule par-dessus bord, la ramenant au milieu de la nacelle, en sécurité. Elle hocha la tête, le souffle un peu précipité par la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir :

-Merci Sokka…Un peu plus et j'étais bonne pour le bain forcé.

Dans un grondement plus fort que les autres, Appa s'ébranla soudainement, battit de sa queue puissante sous la stupéfaction des enfants, puis après quelques pas rapides il…décolla ! En quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent dans les airs, à plusieurs mètres de l'eau, flottant dans les courants d'air et non plus dans les vagues. Ellanor, émerveillée, se rapprocha de nouveau du bord de la nacelle pour observer la chose, les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés, poussant parfois de petits cris extatiques. Sokka, lui, fut plus démonstratif :

-Il vole, il vole ! Regarde ca il….

Il s'arrêta sous le regard goguenard de sa sœur, qui le fixait l'air de dire « Qui c'est qui n'y croyait pas ? » Il se reprit, plus calme, de nouveau blasé :

-Il vole, il n'y a vraiment rien d'extraordinaire.

Ellanor leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête :

-Les garçons, je vous jure…

Katara, elle, félicitait son frère malgré tout :

-Tu as réussi Sokka regarde !

Dès lors, le voyage fut plus rapide et plus aisé. La jeune fille du feu regardait la queue puissante du bison se lever et s'abaisser au rythme de son vol, stabilisant celui-ci afin de ne pas être balloté. Ses pattes s'agitaient doucement, ce qui lui permettait d'avancer, exactement comme s'il était au sol et marchait. Il leur fallut cependant une bonne heure de plus pour apercevoir la fumée du navire de la Nation du Feu. Ils s'approchèrent de la tête d'Appa pour scruter l'endroit, et Ellanor qui avait de bons yeux, remarqua un point orange qui volait et tombait d'un seul coup. Elle poussa un petit cri d'alarme qui alerta les deux frère et sœur, lesquels se firent plus attentifs. Appa poussa un rugissement puissant, et s'approcha encore, permettant à ses passagers de distinguer le pont et ce qu'il s'y passait. Aang était bien là, bâton en main, face au prince du Feu qui semblait vouloir en découdre. Vite, la jeune fille rabattit sa capuche sur son visage pour ne pas être reconnue avant qu'elle ne le veuille, et se prépara à descendre avec les deux autres. Mais ils assistèrent impuissants au combat opposant les deux garçons. Aang perdit son bâton, Zuko attaquant sans relâche pour ne lui laisser aucun répit. Si bien qu'il finit par l'acculer et par le faire tomber à l'eau lorsqu'il voulut éviter une nouvelle boule de feu. Katara cria le nom de son ami, inquiète de ne pas le voir reparaitre. Les deux autres se joignirent à elle pour l'appeler, mais Ellanor sentit un étourdissement la saisir et perdit le contrôle de son corps. Une absence, encore, à laquelle personne ne prêta attention, car au même moment, Aang jaillit de l'océan juché sur une tornade d'eau, les yeux et les tatouages illuminés d'un bleu vif. Il la dirigea pour atterrir sur le bateau sous les yeux de l'équipage médusé, puis il s'en servit pour les repousser en créant un anneau autour de lui, faisant tomber Zuko dans l'eau. Sokka et Katara ne quittait pas le garçon du regard, toujours sur Appa qui voguait au-dessus du pont. Après cet exploit commenté par les deux enfants, Aang perdit connaissance et tomba inerte sur le pont. Au même moment, Ellanor reprit ses esprits et réalisa qu'il s'était déroulé plusieurs minutes sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi elle avait pris mal. Appa était en train de descendre et se posa sur le pont, puis les trois atterrirent rapidement pour se précipiter sur Aang, que Katara prit dans ses bras. Le jeune maitre de l'air revenait déjà à lui, et chuchota doucement :

-Salut Katara, Salut Sokka…Merci d'être venu.

Sokka fit de l'humour en répondant :

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser en tirer tout la gloire !

-J'ai laissé tomber mon bâton…

-Laisse, je vais le chercher ! Répliquèrent le garçon et Ellanor à la fois, en se précipitant pour le récupérer.

Au moment où lui s'en saisissait et se relevait, plus rapide qu'elle, une main jaillit et s'en empara à l'autre bout, tirant une affreuse grimace à Sokka. Zuko était de retour et se tenait au bois pour remonter. Le plus jeune tint sa vengeance et le frappa à la tempe avec le manche du bâton, le faisant lâcher et retomber. Le prince n'eut que le temps de se raccrocher à la chaine de l'ancre pour ne pas plonger. Ellanor réfléchissait à toute allure, et elle finit par arrêter un plan. Résolue, elle commença à le mettre en application immédiatement en les engageant à partir. Les fils du feu se relevaient et semblaient avides d'en découdre avec les enfants. Hissant Aang sur Appa, Katara usa de sa maitrise de l'eau pour les neutraliser. Sauf que, encore peu expérimentée et maladroite, elle envoya l'eau…sur son frère, qui se retrouva gelé !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Protesta Sokka, les pieds figés dans la glace, essayant de se dégager.

Les soldats, qui s'étaient arrêtés en la voyant faire, peu rassurés, reprirent confiance et avancèrent. Ellanor, par derrière, en assoma quelques-uns d'un revers efficace, mais ils étaient trop nombreux, puis lança un regard à Katara : « je te couvre, tu peux le faire, Vas-y, maitre de l'eau ! » Résolument, la jeune fille leur tourna le dos et réitéra sa manœuvre, cette fois ci les gelant sur place, alors que le premier allait l'attraper par l'épaule. Elle les observa un instant, puis son amie cria d'une voix rauque :

-Allez-vous en, dépêchez-vous ! Ils reprendront bientôt leurs esprits, vous devez en profiter !

Elle courut aider Sokka à se dégager de la glace, et il se hissa ensuite sur le dos du bison volant en râlant. Aang regarda Ellanor avec crainte :

-Viens avec nous !

Mais elle secoua la tête :

-Non, on n'a plus le temps ! Filez, tout ira bien pour moi !

Sokka trouvant qu'ils perdaient du temps, lança le signal pour que l'animal décolle. Ella partit à l'arrière du bateau pour se cacher, passant devant les soldats immobilisés et un vieil homme qui sortait du pont inférieur en se frottant les yeux. Eberlué de voir ce qui était arrivé pendant sa sieste, il réitéra son geste en regardant Appa s'envoler, puis se précipita pour aider Zuko à remonter :

\- Détruisons-les, maintenant ! ordonna le jeune prince en se redressant.

En entendant cela, Ellanor rebroussa chemin en veillant à ne pas se faire voir, puis en les voyant diriger une énorme boule de feu droit sur Appa, tenta de diminuer sa puissance ou de la ralentir. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur sa volonté, n'ayant pas assez de savoir-faire pour cela. Aang, en la voyant arriver à toute allure, se rendit sur l'arrière train d'Appa, et utilisa sa maitrise de l'air pour dévier la flamme qui atterrit sur le glacier à côté d'eux. Laquelle se fendit et dont un pan entier s'effondra sur le navire. Les occupants n'eurent que le temps de se pousser pour ne pas se faire écraser par la glace. Le bateau se retrouva à demi-enseveli sous la neige, et l'ensemble de tout ce qu'il s'était passé fit hurler le prince du feu. Tandis que le vieil homme tentait de relativiser la situation :

-Bonne nouvelle pour le Seigneur du Feu, la plus grande menace pour notre honorable nation, n'est rien d'autre qu'un enfant.

Ce à quoi l'adolescent répondit d'un air sombre :

-L'auteur de ce désastre mon oncle, c'est cet enfant. Et plus jamais je ne le sous-estimerai.

Les maitres du feu se chargèrent de décongeler leurs camarades alors que le prince donnait déjà ses directives.

-Sortez le navire de la glace et poursuivez-les ! Dès que vous les aurez tous décongelé….

Et tandis que tous se mettaient au travail, on entendit un cri aigu, suivit de jurons bien sentis de la part des soldats. Deux d'entre eux finirent par arriver en tenant une fine silhouette qui se débattait. Ils s'approchèrent de leur seigneur et en maintenant ses bras dans son dos pour l'immobiliser le plus possible, ils déclarèrent :

-Cette fille se trouvait sur le pont arrière, Prince Zuko. Nul doute qu'elle faisait partie des compagnons de l'Avatar.

Elle grognait et se débattait avec férocité, donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide. Impatienté, et encore furieux de sa défaite, le Fils du feu approcha sa main et lui retira brutalement sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi son visage qu'elle leva vers lui. Les yeux d'ambre s'écarquillèrent, la main pâle retomba. Il recula même d'un pas, n'en pouvant croire ses yeux. Devant lui, retenue par ses gardes, se tenait la personne qui lui avait le plus manqué durant les trois ans de séparation qu'ils avaient subi. Du col de la jeune fille s'échappait même le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert, et dont il portait le jumeau en permanence sous sa chemise. Et une scène se rejoua devant ses yeux, le plongeant dans ses souvenirs brièvement : celle d'une jeune esclave bannie à jamais, l'expression triomphante d'Azula, et le déchirement de son cœur. Un mot franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure :

-Ellanor…


End file.
